What Could Have Been
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: Everyone thought the Potter's only had one child,one chosen one,one lightning scar.Voldemort thought he was going after one child, that only one could destroy him.They were all very,very wrong.The Potter's had a secret.Read as Harry goes through life with the secret no longer being the only one.There is only one way to find out what it is.CLICK THE LINK!DON'T MAKE ME BEG! Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: We own none of the Harry Potter world. It is all J.K. Rowling's. if it was mine I would have killed some people, saved some people, but whatever. We only own ourselves. **

**A/N: The personalities of the two characters come from those of your authors. Well not entirely. I'm more shy than the me in the story, I guess you really don't care. So enjoy the story! Mariangelina is pronounced Mary Angelina. **

* * *

Ok. So we all know the story. One year old, Voldemort, lightning shaped scar. Well, there was one thing missing. So why don't we go back to that night. Ok flash of green light, Lily Potter (née Evens) was dead. This was when Hagrid and Sirius arrive and we will start our story right there.

Hagrid picked the small baby from the rubble that was once the child's house. Dusting him off, he placed him on the large bike Sirius Black gave him. You see, it was said the Potters had one child, one chosen one, one lightning shaped scar. They were very wrong.

Two small girls, Mariangelina, the one with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, the middle child. Michelle, who was the youngest, had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, were sitting in the broken shards waiting for the giant man to take them. They had no such luck. He left without them. Gone. They were alone.

"MOMMA!" Mariangelina shrieked looking down at their dead mother.

"What we do?" Michelle asked.

As the two children sat in the crisp night air, a crack sounded suddenly and a man they'd never seen before appeared. The man's name was Ted Tonks.

Since he knew who they were and what an unfortunate circumstance they were in, he took them both home to his wife and eight-year-old daughter.

* * *

"Andy!" an eight year old Michelle yelled to her mother figure. "We're starting _muggle_ school tomorrow right?" Andy noded. They had been being homeschooled all this time.

"_Great_!" Mariangelina muttered sarcastically, "_F__un_!"

"Oh yes, quite," Michelle agreed, actually meaning it.

Andy sighed. "You know that if Dumbledore knew about you, you'd be living with muggles so it's the least we can do."

"_Fine,_" Mariangelina huffed and walked away.

"Don't worry 'bout her," Michelle said. "She just really wants to go to Hogwarts with Dora."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Michelle screamed. In the distance Andromeda can hear a faint two more yells of '_Hufflepuff_' from Mariangelina and Dora. Michelle walked out of the room, and Andy sighed, wondering what it'll be like to not have them at home.

* * *

"Dora!" Michelle yelled, running into Dora's room and leaping on the bed. Mariangelina followed suit, jumping on the bed so hard that Michelle fell off. Her arms flail as she soars through the air before Michelle softly fell to the floor. "_I. Did. Magic._ I DID MAGIC!" She shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Humph," Mariangelina complained from on the bed. Michelle laughed and pounced on her. They both started laughing uncontrollably and began wrestling.

Dora rolled her eyes, smiling at the two girls and pulled them apart.

"Enough," she said firmly, smile still on her face.

They both pouted at her, but slowly their pouts turned to smiles and they all laugh.

"Dora?" Michelle asked, her laughing stopping suddenly.

"Yes?" She inquired curiously. Usually they only stop laughing for something really important. '_Like food_', she thought with a smirk.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you could tell us about our parents," She murmured finally, looking at the ground.

"Sure, I have a good story for you," Dora answered easily and pulled them onto the bed. They both nodded enthusiastically and looked up at her expectantly.

"Ok, so I've got a very good story about your father and his friends, and another two with your mother, if you'd like to hear them all," She told them. They both nodded again and she continued.

"Ok, so we'll start with the one about your father and his friends.

"It was almost Christmas in the year 1975, your father's 5th year at Hogwarts. He and his friends called themselves the Marauders and were the biggest troublemakers the school ever had.

"Anyway, they went to Grimmauld Place or, also known as, the House of Black for Christmas. That was the last time my mother, father and I, ever went there.

"So when they got there, Sirius Black, your father's best friend, was excited to find out that Andromenda, the only cousin he liked, was going to be there for Christmas.

"On Christmas, she came with her muggleborn husband and child. At that time Narcissa Black was still close to being something good, as was Regulus Black. They were also excited to see their cousin and sister.

"Well, long story short they ended up getting kicked out after having a heated debate about the pros and cons of muggleborns and Sirius Black 'accidentally' inscribing something I should not tell you in the wall."

Dora looked at their incredulous faces and smiled. "Next story. This one's very short."

"I went to a party at your father's house when I was six years old-and this story is one that I remember, the other I was told-a year after the last story. So two people were waiting for everybody to come outside on the porch and they were having a heated discussion. Everyone for the most part just walked past without them noticing, but I watched them fight until your mother started screaming at James-your father-, but went to storm inside the house when she saw me. She asked 'What are you doing out here?' I told her I was watching them fight as everyone else had walked in. She blushed and told me to go inside. So I did. Inside, I met Remus— your father's other friend— and on that day I decided I would marry him."

"Ewwwwwww!" both girls exclaimed, scrunching their noses.

Dora laughed at their expressions.

"Why would you want to marry him?" Mariangelina questioned.

"He's very sweet, kind and...just perfect," Dora responded dreamily, her eyes wondering off into a daydream.

"Are you secretly dating him?" Michelle asks curiously.

"No! Of course not! If I was, don't you think I would be with him, not you two monsters?" She replied exasperatedly.

They both made a mock offended face and laughed.

"Would you like me to continue now?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

They nodded, so she went on.

"And for the last story, on the day your parents got married, I was seven and told them that one day I would marry Remus. They both laughed and James told me that the only way I was gonna marry Remus was if I asked him myself. Lily told me to go for it and I still take their advice."

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"I mean, I still hope that one day I can marry him."

"Oh. Thanks Nymph," they thanked at the same time. Dora growled at them and laughed as they ran from the room shrieking. They were so fun to tease.

* * *

**A/N: There wasn't much different here, but rereading this, I was quite a terrible writer. S'all fixed now. Hope you enjoyed it. I kept the A/N on top though. Did you notice?**

**Question of the day: What is your favorite color?**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

**A/N: This is completely different. Yes. It is. I swear. The only thing that's the same is they become friends with Hermione and the title. That's it.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own this first time around, so not second either.**

* * *

"YEAH! We're finally starting school! I'm gonna make so many new friends!" Michelle cried, first thing in the morning.

"Yeah. Whoopee." Mariangelina agreed, less than enthusiastic.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. Who knows, maybe there'll be another witch-to-be there." Michelle pointed out excitedly.

"Mum! Michelle is trying to make muggle school sound interesting again!" Dora said.

"Michelle! Stop bugging Dora and your sister! It's getting annoying." Andy yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine. Can we go now?" Michelle asked, jumping up and down in extreme and slightly annoying excitement.

"I think so. Lunches?" asked ticked off.

"Check!" Michelle checked off.

"Backpacks?"

"Check!"

"Ted?"

"I'm coming! You go ahead and drop off Michelle and Mari, I'll escort Dora to the platform." Ted called from upstairs.

"Ok. Come on girls, to the car." Andy said.

When they got to the school, Michelle and Mariangalina noticed a small girl with bushy brown hair sitting by herself on the front steps of the building.

"Come on Mari! Lets go say hi! Maybe she'll be our friend!" Michelle urged.

"Ok. She seems lonely." Mari agreed a bit reluctantly.

As they walked over to the girl, they saw that she was reading an extremely thick book.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Michelle casually. The girl looked up. Then she looked around.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah. You are the only one there after all." Mariangelina pointed out. "Why?"

"No one ever talks to me. They say I'm a freak. Don't you think so too?" the girl asked.

"Not at all. You seem to really enjoy books, that's all. Why do they call you a freak?" A Michelle inquired.

"I can do... strange things. I can lift things with my mind. They all think I'm some sort of witch." she answered, hopelessness coloring her tone. Michelle and Mariangelina gasped.

"Do you think..." started Mariangelina.

"Yes I do. I think they're right. You must be a witch. But don't worry, we are too." Michelle assured her.

"Really? I thought I was the only one like this. Are you really and truly?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are. My name is Mariangelina Potter, and this is my sister Michelle. What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you. We should go inside, the bell will be ringing soon." Hermione told them.

"We should. Oh I am so excited!" Michelle squealed. Hermione looked at her.

"Have you never been to school before?" she questioned curiously. The eight-year-old girl beside her sighed.

"Never." she replied sadly. "I've always wanted to go. We've homeschooled for five years by Andy."

"Only three years at this accursed muggle school though!" Mariangelina sighed happily. Both Michelle and Hermione glared at her as they rose from the steps to head inside.

"It is not accursed!" Hermione protested. "What's a muggle?"

"Oh Merlin! You know nothing!" Mariangelina groaned as they stepped through the large wooden doors. Michelle smacked her upside the head.

"It's not her fault she's a muggleborn! Harry knows just as little as she does and he's a halfblood! Hermione, a muggle is someone who isn't magical. Looks like _someone_," Michelle emphasized. "is going to be a Slytherin."

Mariangelina's eyes widened considerably and she muttered, "Muggles are just boring, that's all."

"S'okay Mari, we all have our moments of weakness." Michelle soothed. Hermione was just plain confused at this point.

"What's Slytherin?" she inquired. She was so excited. She had so much to learn and if there was one thing Hermione Granger loved most, it was learning.

Michelle grinned at her mischievously.

"We have so much to tell you." she laughed. Hermione's smile widened. She loved the prospect of learning something new. And this time, it seemed to her that she was going to be told some crazy things, and she would just have to believe them. For once, she could imagine. She could believe on something that she did not read from a book or hear from a teacher. She would listen, to two eight-year-old girls she had just met.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank Alya Spruce for helping me with the beginning of this chapter I just couldn't think of anything. Also, I think this turned out much much _much_ better than last time. This one is more believable and fits together better. This one was fun!**

**Answer to Yesterday's Question: My favorite color is basically every color except pink, but if I had to pick one, it would be blue. **

**Today's Question: What is your favorite movie?**


	3. Chapter 3: Pies

**A/N: Sorry that this has taken a while! What Should Have Been is going to be down by… well, it should be gone by the time you read this so… I just want to say HA! to my friend Alya Spruce who has been threatening me to write the next chapter for… a very long time. Well, ok finally here. And, Alya, you will **_not_** have to write this for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own myself!**

* * *

"Andy!" Michelle called as they got home. "We made a new friend!"

"That's great!" Andy exclaimed, giving them each a right hug. "How was school?"

"Good," Michelle replied, waving her hand dismissively, "now, on to our friend."

"Her name is Hermione," Mariangelina explained, "and she's a witch too! She invited us over to her house! Can we go Andy? _Please_?" They each gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Andy sighed, "but be back by dinner!" The two girls nodded and rushed back out the door.

After running about three blacks, they finally came upon Hermione's block. She was sitting on the front step of a nice, white house with huge plants hanging over the porch.

"Mari! Mich!" You came!" she exclaimed happily, rushing off the step to hug each of them.

"Of course we did!" Michelle laughed, hugging her back.

"So, what'd you want to do?" Mariangelina asked.

"I've got an idea," Hermione volunteered.

That led them into the kitchen, cooking a banana cream pie.

"Okay," Hermione said, looking at the recipe book, "we need banana pudding, milk and whipped cream."

Mariangelina and Michelle rushed about, gathering the ingredients Hermione listed, and placing the correct amounts in a bowl.

Hermione took out a big spoon.

"I'll stir," she suggested, beginning to stir.

"Now we need to bake the pie crust, and cut up bananas. I'll cut them because I trust neither of you with a knife, so here's the recipe book. Make the crust," she instructed them. They nodded and got to work. After completing their tasks and placing the bananas in the pie crust, they lathered the mix if pudding, milk and whipped cream over it.

"Now, it goes in the freezer," Hermione read aloud.

"For how long?" Mariangelina asked in a complainy voice.

"Half and hour, them it's ready to it!" she proclaimed.

After a half an hour of several games of Palace— Michelle winning two, Hermione winning two and Mariangelina winning one— the pie was ready to come out.

They pulled the pie out of the freezer and Hermione pulled out a cake knife. As soon as the knife began to slice it, the entire pie exploded, all over them and the kitchen.

"Shoot!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've got to clean this up!"

So, after an hour and a half of them switching shifts between cleaning and supervising— and getting into a few fights— the kitchen was sparkly clean once again.

"Can we make a pie for our sister, Dora?" Mariangelina asked Hermione excitedly. "She loves chocolate cream pie!"

Hermione sighed. It was worth a shot.

So, Michelle and Mariangelina collected chocolate pudding, milk and whipped cream and began making the crust while Hermione stirred the ingredients and tried to figure out what went wrong the last time.

They placed the pie in the freezer and, after half an hour and more games of Palace— Michelle won one and Hermione won three— the pie was to come out.

After inspecting it carefully, Hermione deemed the pie, "safe!"

Michelle and Mariangelina thanked her for a great time and headed home with the pie. They placed it in a box, wrote a small note, and sent it off with the family owl, Smokey.

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

Dora sat at the Hufflepuff table with her best friend, Jenny. They were laughing over some senseless joke when the mail came. Dora was surprised to see a large package land in front of her. Therewas a note that read:

_Dora,_

_We made you a pie with our new best friend, Hermione. We hope you like it!_

_MP&MP_

Dora rose her eyebrows skeptically and looked over at her other best friend, Charlie, at the Gryffindor table. She felt she could use some bravery knowing what Michelle and Mariangelina were like.

Charlie looked over at her and she motioned him over. When age arrived, she handed him the letter. His eyebrows rose just as hers did.

Dora sighed and decided to open the box. She fiddled a bit with the strings, and finally stripped them off. She pulled the flaps of the box up. Nothing happened. She looked into the box to see a chocolate cream pie.

"It doesn't seem that there is—" Dora began, but stopped abruptly when:

SPLAT!

* * *

**A/N: So not my best chapter ever, but I'm dead tired and my iPod is about to die so, review maybe? I must be going. Night everyone!**


End file.
